Clash of the Fiction (Old)
Clash of the Fiction, known in Japan as Fikushon no Shōtotsu (フィクションの衝突, literally Collision of Fiction), often abbreviated as CotF or simply Clash, is a crossover action role-playing game with an open world for the Nintendo Wii U. Drawing inspiration from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and FusionFall, the game utilizes characters from many popular Nintendo, among multiple third-party, series. The only known release estimate is sometime in 2015, globally. An event known as The Merge caused a cataclysmic fusion of the once-peaceful worlds. Now joined in a dimension known as The Void, the player takes the role of a new recruit who helps many popular video game characters discover the secret behind the darkness. All across the worlds, shadowy clones of the characters have been sighted... Gameplay Manual Controls - Move Character - Move Camera (Press- Change Target) - Jump - Interact/Target - Duck (Crawl) - Sprint while held - Block Right (Hold- Special Action) - Attack Right (While Held) - Block Left (Hold- Special Action) - Attack Left (While held) - Zoom In (First-Person, Near, Close, Far) - Zoom Out (First-Person, Near, Close, Far) Rotate GamePad Quickly '- Dodge in that direction Touchscreen Controls "Attack R"- Attack Right "Block R"- Block Right "ATTACK"- Dual Attack "BLOCK"- Dual Block "Attack L"- Attack Left "Block L"- Block Left "Duck"- Duck (Crawl) "Sprint Mode"- Sprint until pressed again Tap an Enemy- Target Tap a Character- Talk Any Menu Button- Access Menu Game Mechanics The massive, open overworld is loaded region-by-region; when inside a specific sector, the game does not attempt to load any part of any other sector. Events known as ''Emergency Protocalls can occur periodically, which are missions or goals available for only a limited time. Non-Player Characters (NPCs) are scattered across the land, each one being an existing character; players can receive both Story and Side quests from them. NPCs, though not directly invited into Players' parties, can fight when danger approaches, attacking anything aggressive that enters a certain vicinity. Plot Upon creating a new avatar (players are given five slots), the player is presented with a brief introduction sequence. A deep, male voice narrates the following lines, as the camera pans over various locations. *"There are many worlds *Scattered across many dimensions..." *"The gap in-between *Nothing but empty space called the Void..." *"Dark and dangerous *It holds a deep, ancient mystery..." *"Rising in power *Everything falls into shadow..." At this point, rushing wind is heard, as the player's avatar slowly opens their eyes from a first-person perspective. Looking down, they realize they are falling and jerk their head left and right, looking for a possible escape. Looking down one final time, the Avatar slams into a mass of land, before sliding off and landing in a fountain, only to black-out. Coming to, the avatar is woken up by Mario while lying, soaking wet, on the ground. After a long speech explaining your current situation, Mario gives the player a quest that teaches basic controls while following a Toad into Peach's Castle to join a group called The Resistance. As the game progresses, the mystery of the darkness develops further, with more and more discovered each day. Regardless of the amount of times they are defeated, the shadow clones always seem to return. It quickly becomes evident that the player must collect the sources of power from among the worlds: The Star Spirits, Triforce, Legendary Pokémon, Star Rod, Chaos Emeralds, Jiggies, etc. Avatars See here for more information. Each player, upon creating an account, is given five Avatar slots. The game refers to them as avatars, rather than characters, to distinguish them from the NPCs of the game, and to make the game feel more personal. Each avatar has a unique look, level, skillset, inventory, and storage. They all share a Friends List, Hero Card, and Cyberstorage. When creating one, it is possible to alter the head, face, hair or hair-like appendages, torso, arms and hands, legs and feet, as well as clothing to the player's liking. Combat See here for more information. Upon completion of the tutorial, a Power Crest is granted to the player. It is the canon explanation for their avatar's skills and special attacks. It draws inspiration from the Exspheres (Tales of Symphonia) in that it pulls out the user's full potential and Photon energy (Phantasy Star) in the way it gathers and stores energy. Avatars are not locked to any single method of combat, but effort must be put into the individual skills to achieve decent power and skill points to allot. The Skill Trees of each avatar exists in a dream-like state within the avatar's mind; accessing it requires the player to be outside of combat. The large tree is then sub-divided by 'header' categories which serve as basic classifications. Beyond that are the 'combat' categories, which are trees specified to each form of combat. Different races have varying affinities for each of the combat forms. Major Elements Locations See here for more information. There are only a select few locations unique to Clash of the Fiction itself, with many based on the various franchises represented within the game. Each one is further sub-divided into areas that can be accessed by simply walking. More areas are planned to be added in the future. Emergency Protocalls See here for more information. Emergency Protocalls are rare events in Clash of the Fiction that happen periodically. Each one is based on an event that actually happened in a game, and calls for the assistance of any players in the general vicinity. Some are simple, such as a Pokémon swarm, while others are more drastc, such as the Axem Rangers trying to take over a castle with the help of Exor. In many cases, very good rewards can be earned by any players who participate. When an Emergency Protocall is triggered, any character in the immediate vicinity will travel to the given location, as well as one or two characters who are directly involved in the original event. *'''Airship Assault **Characters: Mario, Luigi, any hero(es) in the affected area **Locations: Any residential region **Initial Message: "This is Mario, requesting backup! Airships have been seen preparing to invade ___!" *#Mario sends out his call 15 minutes in advance *#The Airships will approach the affected area as Mario and Luigi also travel there *#Once it begins, they will begin attack various buildings with their canons. Mario will now provide the Take Down the Airships quest, which has parties of 8 invade different airships to bring them down *#After a set number, based on the number of players present, have been brought down, Shadow Bowser and Shadow Bowser Jr. will descend to the ground for a final attack *'Exor & Axem Rangers Strike' **Characters: Mario, Bowser, any hero(es) in the affected area **Locations: Any castle **Initial Message: "Graaah!!! Bowser here shouting out to all resistees!!! The Axem Rangers and Exor are prepared to attack ___!!!" *#Bowser sends out his call 15 minutes in advance *#Stars will circle above the given castle as clouds form and Mario and Bowser travel there *#Once it begins, Exor will fall from the sky and wedge itself in the castle, who will then summon the Axem Rangers. Bowser gives his Axem Obliteration quest *#After defeating all five, Exor will become vulnerable to attacks from all players *'Succumb to Twilight' **Characters: Link, Midna, any hero(es) in the affected area **Locations: Any residential region **Initial Message: "Midna calling out to all resistees! A Phantom Zant has escaped the Twilight Realm, and is targeting ___!" *#Midna sends out her call 15 minutes in advance *#The sky around the affected area will slowly fade to orange as Link and Midna travel there *#Once it begins, a shroud of twilight will fall upon the area and lock out any players who do not first see Link and obtain a Triforce Seal. He also gives out his Twilight Insects quest, which requires players to kill a bunch of them *#After a while, the Twilit Bloat and Phantom Zant will show themselves for a showdown *'Heavy Lobster Attack' **Characters: Kirby, Meta Knight, any hero(es) in the affected area **Locations: Any residential region **Initial Message: "Poyo! ...Do not interfere with the communications system, Kirby! Calling out to all resistees, a group of Heavy Lobsters have escaped the Battleship Halberd and are targeting ___!" *#Kirby & Meta Knight send out their call 15 minutes in advance *#The area will remain perfectly fine until it begins *#Once it begins, five Heavy Lobsters of varying color schemes will fall down around the area, and begin to attack. Meta Knight will provide players with the Lobster Elimination quest. *#After all five have been eliminated, a much larger Shadow Heavy Lobster will appear and rain terror upon the area *'Pokémon Swarm '(more info here) **Characters: Red, any hero(es) in the affected area **Locations: Anywhere at all **Initial Message: "Pokémon Trainer Red reporting in; it seems a mass of Pokémon are headed towards ___!" *#Red sends out his message 10 minutes in advance *#The area will remain unaffected until it begins *#Once it begins, a massive swarm of Pokémon themes to the area will appear, sometimes attack or other times roaming about. They can be fought or befriended by players. *'Egg Viper Attack' **Characters: Sonic, Tails, any heroes in the affected area **Location: Any residential region **Initial Message: "Sonic here. A Egg Pawn riding a Egg Viper was released, and is heading torwards ___. Can you stop this crazy viper from destroying the town?" *#Sonic sends his message 15 minutes in advance *#The area will be unaffected untill it begins *#Once it begins, the Egg Viper will attack various buildings with lasers. Tails starts giving out the Egg Viper Demolisher quest, which has parties of 4 attack different parts of the Egg Viper *#When only the head remains, it goes berserk and leaves itself open for characters to attack it *'Subspace Bombing' **Characters: Any heroes in the affected areas **Locations: Multiple locations **Initial Message: Static followed by Exclaimation Point *#This message appears 15 minutes in advance *#Two Shadow R.O.B.s will drop from above and activate a Subspace Bomb in each affected area *#Once it begins, the Subspace Bombs will go off, pulling the area and any players or heroes present into Subspace *#Inside, each region affected by the Subspace Bomb turns into its stage from the Super Smash Bros. series. Each region fends off Shadow Clones of the characters from that region, indepenedently from all other regions Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Open World Games Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games